mechmicefandomcom-20200214-history
Flank
'''Flank '''is the deuteragonist in Chapter One of Season One in Mech Mice Tactics. He is a large and boisterous Heavy mouse who loves to eat, drink and tell lots of stories. He has a loud and infectious sense of humor, and is genuinely friendly to everyone. Though sometimes he has problems minding his own business or keeping secrets, he’s always a reliable source of practical advice and unique opinions. Statistics *Combat: A high damage combat unit with large health that can soak up enemy hits easily without the need to use many Healing Flowers. *Base health: High; he is best used as a up-front unit to soak up damage rather than weaker units. *Movement Range: 1 (+3 for sustained) *Primary attack: High damaging Heavy Blaster *Special ability: Doom Spin- the Heavy does a spinning combo attack that takes down all surrounding small bugs in a single hit. *Cons: The Heavy is a proficient combat unit that can handle enemy encounters single-handedly, but is deficient in moving to further places quickly, using up many turns to reach a specific area and has to sometimes move closer to enemy bugs to be within firing range. Storyline The Beginning Flank is first seen near the first Radar Tower sleeping on the job. Blaze, the mouse he is supposed to guide, wakes him up abruptly and he quickly introduced himself and his abilities. The two unexpectedly encounter a few bugs, which he take care of. They decide to move to the village of Tumbleweed to secure the Shard there. Desert Ambush In this second mission, Blaze and Flank get to Tumbleweed to see if the bugs have been there. Along the way they face several enemies and ambushes. Siege at Tumbleweed The team of the two mice find the closest village, Tumbleweed in ruins by the Dark Union. They secure the village and check on the shard. Several bugs are deployed by an enemy leader called Queen Termina and both must destroy them. Fighting Frenzy In this mission, Termina is questioned by the mice, she quickly introduces herself with claiming the land is therefore ruled by the Dark Union. She gives the two mice a chance to live. Flank and Blaze refuse and a fight ensues with two Medium Melee Bugs and ultimately, Frenzy. Near the end she escapes with the Shard. Scouring The Desert Termina who escaped both of the mice, is now being hunted down by both Blaze and Flank in a wild chase. In this level she uses several bugs to try destroying the team. The Swarm By this mission, Termina has setup a battle for the mice. In an effort to finally destroy them, she swarms them with an overwhelming Dark Union force in an attempt to end the battle. Surprisingly, both survive and destroy electrical circuits to a mechanical throne Termina placed herself in. Bewildered, Termina decides to give up and escape. The Chase The desert is stormed as Termina throws several forces against the opposing team along with several traps, they eventually catch up and confront her. The Storm In this last mission, a boss battle between a final destination for either Termina or the mice ensues. By this point she is very angry, and by the time her health starts to decrease she decides to use the Shard on herself. Turning into a monster-like bug, she does powerful jump up and slam down attacks. Using the rocks as cover, the two defeat Termina. Algernon, a sinister rat goes to pick up what is left of Termina, leaving the Flank and Blaze with the Burntleaf Shard. Background Flank is a mouse who wears heavy armor, and wields a Heavy Blaster. He appears in Chapter One, and is the second mouse you play as. He is a patron of Tumbleweed and is fond of its villagers. He seems to like being a Heavy Unit and is very powerful in combat, but he has a lower movement range than Blaze. Trivia *He was one of the characters to appear in the Beta Test along with Blaze, Dusty, Torq and Betsay. *He and Blaze both defeated Queen Termina, the main antagonist of Season One, who is part of the Dark Union. *He is the second playable character in Mech Mice Tactics. *He comes from Liwa. * He is the third playable class of Mech Mice Academy. Gallery Flank.png|Concept art of Flank DoomSpin.jpg|Flanks Special Ability, Doom Spin! Petra.gif|Petra healing Flank. FlankandPi.jpg|Pi and Flank as they appear in-game. Magician Sion.png|Flank's play model in Mech Mice Academy after being fully customized. FlankInGame.png|Flank in-game. FlankFaces.png|Flank's facial expressions. Video See Also *Heavy Unit *Heavy Blaster *Tumbleweed *Blaze Category:Characters Category:Chapter 1 Category:Mech Mice Tactics